Trouble Lurking
by ELunamoon
Summary: It's time to deal with Grell once and for all. T right now for gore. Will go up if needed.


"Sebastian! Get him out of here!" Ciel yelled, almost shaking with anger.

Grell Sutcliff had chosen specifically today to ruin everything for the young earl. Important papers and books were scattered everywhere making Ciel's office look like it a tornado had torn right through it. Grell had been bothering Ciel and Sebastian for a full seven hours. Straight. With no breaks or stops in between. And today wasn't the only day. For the past two weeks, Grell had been coming to the Phantomhive manor, uninvited and without any other reason except for "he was bored". William apparently didn't trust Grell to go back to work just yet, so he had a lot of free time. Which he unfortunately spent here.

With a slight nod Sebastian calmly walked over to Grell ,who was leafing through Ciel's book shelves with minor interest, and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt, and dragged him out.

Not only was Grell bothering Ciel, but he was bothering Sebastian too. Sebastian was annoyed and disgusted by the passes and lewd comments he received from the other male. Grell simply refused to acknowledge the obvious refusals from Sebastian.

As soon as Sebastian closed the door to Ciel's office he dropped Grell on the floor, making sure he landed as hard as possible.

"You have been quite the bother for the last few weeks, Grell." Sebastian said, glaring at Grell all the while.

"Ah, you always so rough~! I just come here to see you Sebastian. Maybe if you would just come home with me for a few hours, my undying lust may be satisfied for a while." Grell said getting up from the ground where he had been so rudely dumped and then picking up his now probably scratched death scythe.

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. This man had to go. He couldn't stand having him in his presence for one more minute! Something had to be done…

"And if I were to come home with you, what might we do?" Sebastian said, with pretend curiosity.

"Well we would do the obvious thing that two lovers do when they are all alone." Grell purred.

"I can't simply leave my duties here as a butler. But I do believe something could be arraigned…follow me, if you so desire." Sebastian said turning to walk down the hallway, knowing that Grell would follow.

"R-really?" Grell asked, unbelieving. All his hard work as a temptress had paid off! And now he was going to collect his reward.

"Yes, yes. Now follow me. This has to be quick." Sebastian said, quickening his pace a little as he continued down the hall then making a sharp turn.

Grell wiped the look of disbelief off of his face and sprinted toward Sebastian who was already yards in front of him.

"I knew that you would eventually succumb to your desires, Sebas-chan. Every man does. I just had to keep coming around here to remind you of what your missing out on." Grell said when he had caught up with Sebastian then flipping his hair casually.

"Why of course. Something as…delectable as yourself is something any man couldn't refuse." Sebastian said flatly, stepping without haste down three flights of stairs arriving in the basement level, Grell close at his heels.

Grell smirked with pride as he followed Sebastian to a room with a giant metal door in a very dark hallway. The basement was larger than most, consisting of hallways and hidden rooms. It was dark, damp and had the faint smell of mildew in the air. Altogether quite unpleasant.

"Eh? We're going to do it in here? It's quite shabby." Grell said, stepping into the dimly candle lit room. Grell rubbed his eyes, trying to get them used to the darkness and found it was no use. He could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"Don't complain. Now lay down." Sebastian said grabbing Grell's hand and pulling him rather roughly down onto a metal bed.

"I'm sorry but it's very hard not to complain when your about to make love on a cold metal bed." Grell said slightly disappointed as he obeyed Sebastian and laid down. All thoughts and hopes of doing it the romantic way (with a bed of roses in a beautiful room filled with the sweet scent of a stimulating perfume) were immediately erased from his conscious. At least there were candles…

"Now, relax." Sebastian said seductively as he quickly shackled Grell's writs and ankles with thick metal handcuffs attached to the bed.

"Bondage? I would much prefer if I got to play around a little too, Sebas-chan." Grell said with a slight pout, lightly testing out the strength of the chains.

Sebastian smirked as he grabbed Grell's death scythe and leaned it against the wall. Then he made his way to the other side of the room where no light shown therefore making it impossible for Grell what he was doing. Sounds of clinking metal were heard from where Sebastian was.

"What are you doing over there? It's horrible to make a lady wait, you know." Grell called out to him.

"Ah, I'm well aware of that. Sorry." Sebastian said reemerging from the dark part of the room, holding something illegible to Grell in his hands. "Now, are you prepared?" Sebastian asked, slowly unbuttoning the buttons on Grell's vest and shirt.

"I have been for a very long time, my dearest Sebas-chan." Grell said with a suggestive smirk.

"Well then. Shall we begin?" Sebastian asked revealing the item he had been holding in his hands. It was a scalpel. With a very sharp blade.

"W-what are you going to use that for?" Grell asked, smiling nervously at Sebastian.

"You know…you've been quite a bother these past few weeks." Sebastian said, leaning down and whispering hotly into Grell's ear. "I think it's best if you don't come back again, don't you?"

"S-Sebastian, what are you doing?" Grell asked loudly, now with newfound fear as he saw Sebastian raise the scalpel.

Then Sebastian began to make a thin, long, deep cut in Grell's torso.

"S-Sebastian! Stop!" Grell shrieked as he looked into the eyes of the demon, reflecting his image. He looked just as scared as he felt.

Sebastian only smiled as he began to tear at the incision , making it longer and wider. The fear and pain on Grell's face only made Sebastian grin larger as he reached his hand into his middle, searching around and grabbing the first thing he could hold on to.

"Yes, you've been very much of a bother…I think I will also be doing your supervisor a favor by ridding the world of a certain red shinigami." Sebastian said sweetly as he began slowly pulling out Grell's small intestine. Sebastian ignore Grell's screams and continued pulling at the long organ.

"Tch…" Sebastian clicked his tongue when he saw that some of the blood was beginning to spray onto his clothes. "I was hoping that this would be a cleaner job than what its turning out to be…But I forgot how messy this was, considering I haven't done this for some decades now…Ah but a person never forgets how spectacular it feels to be in control." Sebastian told the now rapidly convulsing Grell. The chains rattled and clanked as Grell shook violently, his yellow eyes now rolling to the back if his head.

"Ah...you should quite down. The young master may hear you if your too loud. Then I could get scolded." Sebastian said with minor worry, placing a bloodied glove lightly over Grell's screaming mouth.

Sebastian removed his hand, leaving a faint bloody mark on Grell's mouth, and started removing Grell's pants, letting his trousers rest at his ankles. Sebastian smirked seeing Grell's lacey choice of underwear and resumed hold of his gory scalpel.

Making fast, deep, yet short cut along Grell's legs, Sebastian made sure to hit all of his veins with precision. Which gave him the idea to deeply cut Grell's arms and wrists just for the extra pain. He laughed a little as Grell shrieked at the sight of so much blood pouring out of him.

"Oh? I thought you loved this color. This is all very ironic actually. Didn't you do almost the exact same thing to an abundance of women a few months ago? In fact this is almost a re-enactment. I do know you love those stage plays. Sadly, I'm cast as the roll of you…and your of course the prostitute." Sebastian said, playing with Grell's conscience a little.

"W-why?" Grell choked out weakly, coughing up quite a bit of blood in the process.

"You can still speak? Well this is probably all very unnecessary but I know you would keep coming back no matter how many times I would kick you out."

Sebastian made symmetrical cuts along Grell's sides, deep enough where you could see his ribs if you looked close enough. And just for a little extra sprinkle of irony, he carved "Red" in sloppy letters along his neck. Then Sebastian frowned.

"How troublesome. Since you're a shinigami, I doubt you'll die from this alone. But if I recall right…this is the only thing that will certainly put an end to you." Sebastian said grabbing hold of Grell's death scythe and revving it.

"N-no!" Grell called out weakly, eyes widening and pupils getting smaller. He tried to use his last bit of strength to shake himself free, making pathetic pleas and cries in the process.

"It's futile, Grell. Your going to die. But at least you will pass with the color your so very fond of." Sebastian said, swinging the scythe down.

~x~

"So very messy…" Sebastian said, wiping his hands on a small rag, leaving behind bits of dry blood. He looked down and saw that he was covered in that disgusting being's blood. "I'll have to end up burning this…" he pondered, "Probably the pants and shoes too…"

"Sebastian!" called a young but strong voice.

Sebastian swiftly bolted the metal door behind him and reluctantly turned to face his young master.

"What are you doing down here? How did you find this place."

"It is my mansion after all. And Bard said he saw you come down here with Grell. Sebastian, why are you covered in blood?" Ciel asked, rushing up to Sebastian and peering behind his back at the closed metal door he never knew was there.

"Well I had to dispose of some trash. I shall wash up immediately. And you should come with me. It is almost time for your lessons and-"

"Sebastian! What is behind that door?" Ciel asked, cutting off Sebastian with a loud voice.

"It's nothing. Just trash. Let's go upstairs now, young master."

"Sebastian! Move aside and let me see what si on the other side of this door! That's an order!" Ciel yelled with authority and pushed Sebastian aside and unbolted the door.

"Young master you shouldn't-" but it was too late. Ciel had already seen what was inside.

His inside churned. It was a worse site than what he has seen during the "Jack the Ripper" incident. He struggled to keep from vomiting at all the intestines, blood, and cut up limbs he saw.

"Why did you…what…what did you do Sebastian?" Ciel asked with horror, turning to his butler.

"Where would the Phantomhive be if their butler could not perform such a simply task such as ridding the young master of trash?"


End file.
